


Double Date Night

by chilled_ramune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Shiho, Ann, Yuuki, and Ryuji have a double date planned-but what do they do when Shiho's still-recovering body has other plans for her?





	Double Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there's a lot of reasons I wrote this fic, but it can basically be boiled down to wanting some gay shit, and wanting people to appreciated Shiho and Yuuki and their potential for friendship more (though the latter ended up...not showing as much as I would have liked). Canon sucks, I'm the writer now, and I will not be stopped.

Months had passed since Shiho’s release from the hospital, and things were going rather well. Her biggest problems were she still had to go to physical therapy weekly, and couldn’t walk on her own most days. At the very least, she needed a cane, which didn’t bother her too much. The cane was cool, Ann helped her paint it, and she got compliments on it all the time. On worse days she needed crutches, a little less enjoyable but still tolerable. Then there were wheelchair days. Shiho hated wheelchair days. Lots of places were very inaccessible, and she always got looks, or people trying to help when she didn’t need it. If she had to use the wheelchair, she would rather not go out at all. But overall, she made amazing progress in her recovery. Not just physically, but mentally. 

She was never able to return to playing volleyball at her new school, even if she could have physically, but she found joy in watching her former teammates play and almost never missed a Shujin game. She always made sure to be the loudest, most excited fan she could be. She made more friends, and would hang out with those friends when she could. Yuuki became her closest friend. Neither of them really talked when they played together, but they found out they had so much in common from both being trans to having similar struggles in life, and their friendship just stuck. He even helped her with asking Ann out, in return for her helping him ask Ryuji out. The four of them actually had a double date planned, a fairly common occurrence for them. The plan for this one was a movie, shopping, and dinner. However, it seemed that Shiho’s body had other plans. 

She woke up nearly paralyzed by pain, so much just pulling herself out of bed made her feel like she just ran 100 laps.  _ Why today of all days?  _ She sat back in bed and pulled out her phone to text Ann.

**Shiho: ** Hey...I don’t think I’m going to be able to go out today. 

**Ann: ** Everything okay?

**Shiho: ** Not really. I can barely move. I’d have to use the chair. I really don’t want to have to get around in it. Sorry. You three can still go without me.

**Ann: ** I’ll let the guys know. I hope you feel better soon. <3

**Shiho: ** <3

Ann sighed as she looked at the texts again. She hated having to see Shiho hurt so much. They were all looking so forward to today, too... Sure, Ann could just go with the Yuuki and Ryuji but that defeated the whole purpose of the day... She couldn’t just let their day be cut short like that. She had a plan. It wasn’t guaranteed to work, but it was worth a shot. She made a group chat for her and the guys and sent a text.

**Ann: ** Shiho’s not doing well today. She cancelled our plans. 

**Ryuji: ** Damn. Pain again I’m guessing?

**Ann: ** Yeah...

**Yuuki: ** It feels wrong to go without her...should we just reschedule?

**Ann: ** No, I have a plan. Meet me in the underground mall. Bring something fun to do. 

**Ryuji: ** Gotcha. 

**Yuuki: ** See you soon!

The three met up in the underground mall a little over an hour later, Yuuki with some puzzle books and board games, Ryuji with some video games and DVDs, and Ann with makeup, magazines, and flowers she just bought. 

“So I guess the plan is we surprise Shiho with all of this?” Yuuki asked. 

“Yep! I can’t say for sure if she’ll like it or not, but I want to try. I’d hate just leaving her out...” Ann’s voice faded a bit, but picked up as she smiled. “So we’re gonna bring the double date to her!” 

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “Let’s get going!” He started to run off, then stopped a few feet away. “Wait uh...where’s she live again?” 

Ann sighed and shook her head. “You’re hopeless... Why did you run off if you don’t know? I’ll lead you guys there.”

There was a short train ride to the Suzui residence, during which the three excitedly talked about what they brought and their plans, and shared their hopes that Shiho would enjoy their day together. Before too long, they were in front of the house. Ann rang the doorbell, and an older woman, Shiho’s mother, answered the door. She smiled as soon as she saw the three.

“Oh, are you three here to see Shiho? She’ll be so happy...she’s in her room right now.” She welcomed the three in, they took off their shoes, and went over to Shiho’s room quietly. 

Ann knocked gently on the door, and Shiho called back. “It’s open...” Her voice sounded rather gloomy and strained. It hurt all three of her guests to hear it. Still, they all three kept smiles on their faces as Ann opened the door. 

“Surprise!” Ann said cheerfully. “Hope you don’t mind that we showed up.”

Shiho’s whole face lit up slowly when she saw the three. Her pained, grim expression turned into a wide smile, and small tears of joy formed in her eyes. “You three...I told Ann you could go on without me...”

“Well sure,” Ryuji said. “But it wouldn’t be much of a double date if half of one of the couples was gone, would it?”

“We all made sure to bring something to do.” Yuuki showed off the books and games he brought. “We want to make sure your day in is a fun one." 

"Thanks, guys..." Shiho sniffled. 

Ann went over to the bed. "I got you these too," She said as she placed the flowers on the end table and sat on the edge of the bed. "So what do you want to do? We have magazines, makeup, video games, movies, some puzzle books, board games...take your pick!" 

Shiho thought for a second. "Oh! Let's all do each other's makeup!" She said excitedly.

"Ehhh, I think I'll pass on that one," Ryuji said. "That cutesy shit is more Yuuki's thing." He patted his boyfriend's head, and got his hand swatted away in return. 

"He's terrible at makeup," Yuuki added on. "He tried to do mine once and it was awful."

"I didn't even know what half that shit was!" 

"It's really not as hard as you're acting like it is."

"It is too! I don't get how you keep up with all those brushes and colors and stuff..."

Shiho laughed softly at the little playful argument. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to."

"Yeah!" Ann agreed. "You can judge our looks instead."

"Fine..." Ryuji grumbled softly. "But I'm warning you, I don't know what's good or bad..."

"Yuuki, can I do yours?" Shiho asked.

"And I wanna do yours, Shiho!" Ann said excitedly. 

"I can do Ann's then." Yuuki said. "I actually have a look that'll be perfect for you." 

The three took turns doing each other's makeup, each person's unique style showing up in the look of the person that did their makeup. Yuuki ended up with a simple, more natural look, Shiho with a very trendy girly look with lots of pink, and Ann with a more showy dramatic look. 

"Alright, Ryuji. Who did best?" Ann asked with a confident grin. She was certain that she'd win. 

Ryuji looked closely at the three, spending his time really studying each look and thinking long and hard about his decision. "Uh...they all look the same to me." He finally said in defeat. 

Ann and Yuuki both sighed. “They couldn’t be more different from each other!” Ann exclaimed. 

Yuuki took a deep breath. “Ryuji...I say this with all the love I have in my heart...you are completely hopeless.”

Shiho laughed, a bit more than her previous laugh. “Okay, lay off him you two...let’s just call it a tie, okay? I think we all look amazing.” 

“You’re way too nice to him, Shiho.” Ann said. “He’ll never learn if we lay off...but fine, if you insist.” 

“How about instead, we let him pick what we do next!” Shiho smiled at Ryuji. “You brought some games right? How about we play something?”

“Hell yeah! I brought my full collection cause i wasn’t sure what you liked...” Ryuji brought a stack of games over to Shiho. “Go ahead, pick your favorite!”

Shiho looked at the games thoughtfully, and ultimately picked a co-op RPG they could play together with minimal competition. The four enjoyed their game together, to the point where Shiho’s mother had to come in and ask them to quiet down. They spent hours on the game, eventually coming to a stop when they realized how long it had been. “Wow...I usually don’t play that much,” Ann said with a soft laugh. 

“Me either, I just got so caught up in working with everyone, I lost track of the time,” Shiho admitted. 

“So...What’s next?” Yuuki asked. Before anyone could suggest their next activity, Shiho’s mother peeked in the room. 

“Are you kids hungry? I’m making beef stew tonight!” 

“Beef stew?!” Ryuji perked up excitedly. “I could go for some beef!”

“Where are your manners?!” Ann scolded. “Thank you, Mrs. Suzui. Food would be lovely. Do you need any help?”

Shiho’s mom shook her head. “No, no, I wouldn’t want to pull any of you away. I may need help bringing the food here, however. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

While dinner cooked, the four looked at some of Ann’s magazines. For all his griping about makeup, Ryuji was actually quite invested in the fashion (or maybe just the models) and was eager to point out some of his favorite looks, or outfits he thought would look good on others (mostly Yuuki, of course). Once Shiho’s mom called that dinner was ready, Ann went to the kitchen to help her carry the bowls into Shiho’s room. The four all sat and chatted about school, sports, and their other friends while they ate. Once they finished, Ann brought the bowls back to the kitchen, and the four spent some time playing some of the card games that Yuuki and brought. 

"And a perfect match~!" Ann cheered, showing off her cards. "I win again!" She sung.

"Man, this is getting boring," Ryuji whined. "How do you keep winning? You have to be cheating."

"Or I'm just luckier than you," Ann said, sticking her tongue out.   


"I'm just not getting any matches!" Ryuji griped as he threw down his cards.

"Uh...Ryuji...sweetheart..." Yuuki looked over the cards on the ground. "You have 3 matches here." 

The others looked and sure enough, there were 3 matches scattered across Ryuji's cards. "Wha...I...Damnit! It's hard to tell when they're all scattered like that!" Ryuji's voice grew even more frustrated than it was over losing.   


"You know if you sort them as you get them, that wouldn't be a problem," Shiho said. "That's what I do." 

Ryuji looked at her in shock, completely dumbfounded by the fact that he hadn't ever thought of that before. "That's freakin' genius!"

The four of them spent the rest of the night playing card games and board games, at some point also playing some movies and anime in the background. Before long, it was late into the night.

“We should probably get going,” Yuuki said, slowly rising to his feet. “Wouldn’t want to miss the train home.”

Ann got up and stretched. “I was actually going to stay the night if that’s okay with Shiho.”

“I can’t,” Ryuji said. “Gotta help my mom with chores tomorrow.” 

“And I promised my sister we could play some games tonight,” Yuuki added on. 

“Well, you two head back then. We don’t need you boys anyways,” Ann teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji grumbled before turning to Shiho. “Hope today helped you a bit.”

“Of course it did,” Shiho replied with a bright smile. She opened her arms for a hug. “Come over here.” Ryuji and Yuuki both accepted hugs before heading out and going home. 

Once the boys were gone, Ann and Shiho spent the night cuddled up together talking for hours until they got tired. 

“Hey Ann?” Shiho said softly as the two began to drift off. “Thanks for this.”

“Hey, it was the guys too,” Ann pointed out. “I can’t take all the credit.”

“But it was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“I mean yeah...but still, we all did our part because we wanted to see you happy.”

“I know you do...”

“I was kind of worried you might be mad to be honest. Like maybe we were being too intrusive or something.”

“Not at all! I’m...” Shiho found herself a bit choked up, but tried to fight back the tears. “I’m glad you all care so much. I felt so useless today but...you all made it a lot better.”

Ann smiled and kissed Shiho’s forehead. “I’m glad. That’s all I want to do for you, ever.” 

“I love you so much, Ann. I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

The two fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms, both so, so thankful for each other and all their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it and also appreciate these wonderful side characters that deserved better more. As always, kudos and comments mean the world to me!! I'm going to start trying to reply to comments more, even if it's just a thank you, because I feel like that's something I could be better about. 
> 
> I think the next thing I'm gonna work on is a fic totally centered around Shiho and Yuuki being friends because GOD I WANT THIS SO BADLY.


End file.
